


Pockets Empty, Hands Full

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is someone who laughs as hard as he works, and falls in love even harder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pockets Empty, Hands Full

Everything is in pieces, broken and jagged, glass-like shards that cut away the life out of his nephrite-shaded veins without having to slice through sun-deprived flesh. He's smothered by notes and chords and love unrequited, and it's just so fucking hard to breathe 

_(so would you please do me a favor and just kill me after I finish this drink)_

  


Aoi stands amongst snapped strings and splintered wood, muttering _no one gets it nobody gets it_ as Kai stands in the hallway answering _I do._

_But I don't want you._

  


And despite those five words, Kai can still smile and say _I know_ in an almost amused manner as Aoi asks _then why are you still here?_

_Because he isn't, in the same way you're not._

  


-

And Kai is still in the apartment when he walks out of his bedroom hungover the next day, and he's sure there isn't a trace of last night's broken acoustic on the carpeted floor because it's what the drummer is good at. Cleaning up Aoi's messes and listening to Aoi's complaints and watching Uruha break Aoi's heart all while _Aoi breaks his._

But then, Kai doesn't really need a heart to be able to serve him french toast and coffee for breakfast, dimpled smile bright and eyebags dark with restless sleep as he murmurs a cheerful _good morning_

 _Even if it isn't me_  
_That you want here._

  


"Kai," He begins, standing by the kitchen doorway with a headache and nest hair and a chest that's just being temporarily stitched back together. "About last night..."

But the drummer just waves a hand, smile unfailing, pulling out a chair for him to sit on as if the evening prior wasn't spent ripping at each other's chest with blunt, polished fingernails.

  


"I know." Kai says simply, and his eyes are tired but hopeful at the same time, and maybe someday Aoi will finally say _I've changed my mind, I want you instead_ and mean it.

But it's not today. 

  


"I'll still be here anyway, Aoi."


End file.
